Krycek and Mulder share their love
by platinumvamp
Summary: mulder and Krycek have a reunion and it leads to a passionate encounter on mulders bed


Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder share their love

After Mulder supposedly kills Alex seven months later Alex shows

up at Mulders door with the truth.secrets unfold with this shocker

"I have a twin brother fox and you shot him not me."

Alex tries to explain to Mulder, but Mulder keeps trying to

escape from Krycek's grasp. Mulder is trapped in Krycek's

arms as Krycek manages to hold back from embracing Mulder

in a loving hug. "Damn it Mulder, listen to me! I'm trying to tell

you what happened that night!" Alex yells half angry at Mulder.

"Oh yeah, then what happened, you come back from the dead?"

Mulder asked still trying to get out of Alex's grasp although

In a way he's enjoying having Krycek's arms around especially

From the back so Alex can't see the amusement on his face.

"I've been trying to tell you for ten minutes now! ...I have a twin

And you killed him not me he's the one who tried to kill Scully's

Baby not me I could never do that to you, oh shit I said that out loud

Didn't I ?" Alex said realizing his mistake. "What do you mean could

Never do that to you it sounds like you love me or something!..."

Mulder asked with a hint of excitement and hope hoping that Alex

Wouldn't realize it but he did. "Why do you want me to Foxy Fox?"

Alex asked kissing Fox on the cheek. "Uhh, uhm I didn't mean, … I

Don't know, uhm huh well, YES okay yes." Mulder said turning around,

Unable to suppress his feelings anymore, and kissed Alex, who in turn

jumped in surprise, accidentally kneeing Mulder In his jewels. "OWWW!"

Mulder screamed in pain, then threw Alex on the bed angrily then turned

Into a playful mood. "Mulder I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" Alex

Said not seeing Mulder's angry look turn into a playful one and flinches.

"Ahhh, I'm not gonna hurt you too bad." Mulder said taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked confused when Mulder starts taking off

His clothes. "I think you know what I'm going to do." Mulder says calmly,

Moving to the very confused but interested Krycek, who starts to try and

moveAway from Mulder fatally. "Stop it!" Alex said still struggling to

get away from Mulder who is now in his boxers. "Why?" Fox said

climbing on Alex and starts To kiss him on his neck. "Oh please stop!"

Alex said finally giving in to passion And starts to kiss Fox's head

pulling him up to face length by this time Mulder Had been down to

Alex's belly button, and Alex kisses him hard on the mouth

And starts to run his tongue over Mulder's like it was the sweetest

thing he ever Tasted. "Oh Alex why have you never tried to do this

before, why haven't I, godYou're amazing!" Fox said, passionately.

"I was hiding from you ya know the person who's tried to kill me a

Couple times." Alex said teasing Fox. "I haven't tried to kill you that

many times." Fox said feeling bad for when he did. "Don't feel bad,

I've tried to kill you too, I think… maybe I haven't really tried to _kill_

You but I have tried to hurt you a couple times remember when Scully

Was abducted don't you? … well when you were on the thing I stopped

It you were also going too fast for the thing, but I did try and stop you."

Alex said trying to think of other times he tried to hurt Fox to make him

Feel better. "You don't have to try to make me feel better that

Doesn't exactly work too well when you talk about hurting me."

Mulder said caressing Alex's body plus you're just making me

Want to kiss you more." Mulder said kissing Alex's smooth

Chest and slowly moved up to his mouth and grabbed Alex's lips

With his own. "Mmmmn, you taste good." Fox said while kissing

Alex. "You taste better!" alex said slipping his tongue down Mulders

Mouth and grabbing the jewels he had not too long ago kneed. Mulder

Jumped with surprise and laughed. Grabbing Alex's jewels as a response.

"Ha that feels good." Alex said when Mulder grabbed him. "Oh yeah,

I can make it feel a lot better." Mulder said caressing Alex's jewels like

They were precious to him, as they were. "Fox," "Yea" "I love you,

And I always have." Alex said to Mulder in a serious tone. "I love you

Too Alex." Mulder responded.


End file.
